


Unexpected Answer

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean loves to tease you, until one day he gets and answer he doesn't expect





	Unexpected Answer

You dug furiously through your bag, looking for the bar of chocolate you had brought with you. 

Dean came out of the bathroom and threw himself on one of the motel beds. “What are you searching, princess?” 

You zipped your bag close again and stalked over to your bedside table, ripping the drawers open. “My chocolate.” 

“Oh, um...” 

You turned to the oldest Winchester. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under. “Dean...”

He gave you a charming smile and shrugged. “Sorry?!” 

“I hate you so much right now!” 

“Nah, you love me,” he said and his smile widened. 

“Not even in your dreams, Winchester!”

* * *

It was early in the morning... well, actually it was 11am, but it felt like it was early in the morning, when you stumbled into the kitchen. You greeted the brothers with a grunt and shuffled straight to the cupboard that held the coffee. You opened it and saw the coffee was gone. 

“Sam? Did you _kill_ the coffee again?” you grumbled. 

“Actually...” Dean hold up his mug. “It was me. Sorry, Y/N.” 

Your hands balled at your sides. “I fucking hate you, Winchester. You know I need my coffee!” 

“Nah, you love me,” he smiled and took a sip from the mug. 

“Never!”

* * *

You heard Dean coming back from groceries shopping and run down the hallways to meet him. He opened the door and you were already in his face. “Where do you have them?” 

Dean frowned and pushed gently past you. “Huh?” 

You didn’t wait for a proper answer and went through the bags while he tried to balance them safely to the kitchen. “My Oreos, Dean. Where are they?” 

“Oh, um,” you knew that sound and you knew if his hands weren’t preoccupied, he would have scratched his neck.

You huffed in annoyance. “Really Dean?”

“Sorry?” 

“I hate you,” you said and walked back to your room. 

“You love me,” he shouted after you. 

“Fuck you,” you shouted back.

* * *

You threw the door close and stumbled down the stairs. You had a date tonight but when you arrived at the diner, he was all over the waitress and didn’t even notice you sat down opposite him. Even throughout the meal he would pay her more attention than you, so eventually you just stood up and walked away. You sighed heavily wondering why this shit was always happening to you. Just when you thought you found a nice guy, he turns out to be a douche. 

“Back so early?” Dean voice brought you out of your thoughts. He was sitting at the table, his feet laid on another chair, and a gas with...hold on. 

You stopped on your tracks and crossed your arms in front of your chest. “Is that my booze you’re drinking there?”

“Yeah, mines empty,” Dean only shrugged and took another sip. “Anyway, why are you back so early? Dude’s been a douche? Do I have to kill him.” 

“Don’t change the subject,” you huffed and walked over to the table. “That’s my booze and I really need it right now. I swear if it’s empty, I’m gonna strange you.” To your relief, Dean didn’t even drink half of it. 

“Nah, you love me,” Dean said and smirked into his glas. 

Though you knew he was only teasing you, like he always did, his words only made everything worse. You felt defeated. “Yes,” you breathed and your shoulders slumped. Because it was true. You loved Dean. In your eyes he was absolutely perfect, even with all his flaws. 

Dean spit the drink all over the table. “What, um... excuse me, what?” 

A humorless chuckle left your lips and you sat down opposite Dean. “Are you really that surprised?” you asked, took the bottle and brought it to your lips. You were never much of a drinker, but there was nothing better then the burning trail the alcohol left, after such a shitty day. 

After a long gulp you brought the bottle back down and looked at Dean. “Why do you think I was going out with all these assholes? I was trying to get over you.” 

Suddenly a wide smile spread across his handsome face. “I KNEW IT!” 

“Wha-” but before you had the chance to say anything, Dean hopped over the table and had his arms around you and his lips on yours. You had no idea what was going on, but with his soft lips against yours, it didn’t really mattered at the moment. You just leaned in and hoped that moment would last forever.


End file.
